


Decoy Brides and Real Kisses

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Series: David Tennant Appreciation Week 2016 [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Challenge Response, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DT appreciation week - day one fic: <br/>Prompt - Favourite Kiss/Love</p>
<p>This is a complete David x Georgia fluff fest, enjoy! </p>
<p>David reveals his favourite on-screen kiss and Georgia is a little bit jealous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decoy Brides and Real Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, although this is RPF, all characters are just that, characters. This is all purely fictional and just very loosely based on true life. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, to my lovely beta @nati-jade

David was lounged across the sofa, reading through his script of  _ The Decoy Bride _ . Today they would be shooting the final scene, where Katie and James (the two main characters) finally get together, sealed with a kiss. 

 

Georgia walked into the living room and lifted up David’s feet. She sat next to him on the settee, before letting his feet rest across her lap. 

“You know,” David said, “I think this might just be my favourite kiss that I’ve done.” 

“I hope I’m not included in that,” Georgia looked at her fiance with raised eyebrows.

“No! Of course not!” He chuckled. “I mean acting-wise. It just seems really happy. It’s sweet and genuine. Definitely nowhere near as nice as kissing you, though.” He shot her a cheeky wink.

“Oh, is that so?” 

David swung his legs off of Georgia and sat forward. He shifted so he could place his legs underneath himself, folded and placed his hands on his lover's shoulders. 

“Yes,” he smiled at her with pure devotion crinkled into his eyes. 

“Good. I’d hate for you to start getting ideas, Mr Tennant. If you’re not careful I won’t let you take on parts with kissing scenes anymore.” 

“Let me? Since when are you in charge of…” David trailed off in thought. “Actually, yeah. You are a bit bossy,” he grinned devilishly. 

“Oi!” Georgia cried out as she smacked David playfully and lovingly on the arm.

“I’m joking!” 

 

The pair sat and looked at each other for a few moments before David broke the silence. 

“Love you,” he stated as a most certain fact.

“I love you, too.” 

Georgia leant in and began to kiss David passionately for a brief moment. She pulled away and David frowned in protest. 

“Something to think about while you’re at work,” she explained. 

Georgia then proceeded to break into giggles at the pout on her soulmate’s face. 


End file.
